battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-24142455-20150621160655/@comment-24142455-20150622205828
The group arrives, only to see several SF and Heer soldiers aiming weapons at them, and Team A held up. Fergus: Sorry lads, I had to speak. F#@k this accent! -In German- Schriener: I just got off the phone with Herr Strasse, and he is furious! Helga has gone to write some report, so Berger, you and I will settle this. -In English- Schriener: clears throat Alright, listen up, helicopters are ready for dust off to Herr Strasse's compound. I'll enjoy seeing people like you be locked away. Blazkowicz looks at his watch, 6:58. Gotta distract him somehow Blazkowicz: Hope its a wonderful ride. Schriener: Oh it won't be when Field Marshall Strasse meets you. Blazkowicz: I have nothing to fear about General Deathshead Schriener: Pardon? Blazkowicz: At least he doesn't give command to a drunk! 6:59, just got to do this for a bit longer Berger suddenly throws his whine bottle down. Berger: How dare you! Blazkowicz: How about we fight then? You on me? Lets see who wins. Schriner: And have you escape, I don't think so. Blazkowicz: Just give me 10 seconds, I can flatten him! Schriener: Sorry, but you've got a flight to catch. Blazkowicz looks at his watch, and hears a beeping noise, 7:00 Blazkowicz: Oh yeah? Well so do you! Schreiner: Mein Gott! Schreiner and Berger look in shock as he starts levitating off the ground, followed by the nearby soldiers. Blazkowciz punches Schreiner, then pushes him into the side of a nearby car, before the rest of the group begin to attack their guards, then Blazkowicz quickly leaps onto Berger, slamming him into the ground Suddenly, as if magic, everything in Wulfburg not tied down was lifted into the air, tanks, soldiers, cars, and civilians were all lifted into the air, even the Blitz-class frigates overhead are affected, two even being thrown into each other, and fighter craft are thrown off course, slamming into their motherships. Schreiner: Stop them! Get them! The dazed SF troops attempt to open fire, but the new zero-g experience and unexpected gravity moment keeps their aim off. Blazkowicz grabbed his pipe, and stabbed a dazed officer, using it to propell himself towards a nearby building. As he leapt off the side of a floating tank, he noticed Berger leaping at him Berger: Get back here you damn American! Blazkowicz quickly reached into the tank and pulled out a shell, and threw it into Berger, the blunt end slamming into his face, and knocking him into two of his own men before leaping off an ubersoldaten, and into a nearby building, soon joined by Wyatt, Prendergast, and Fergus Fergus: Goddammit! Where's Benson Blondie and Gates? Blazkowicz: Hopefully somewhere away from all that havoc. Hope Kessler is okay... Fergus: Can't think about them now, we got to get to that baker shop! Wonder where Boekhounder is.. hope he isn't stuck in a bad place. Suddenly, an ubersoldaten slams into the side of a building, and a nearby tank had angled almost perfectly to fire at the building. Wyatt: Sir! The tank fired, and is flung back from the recoil, the shell exploding at the top of the house, and is flung into a nearby building. Blazkowicz: Okay, the device should shut down in about seven minutes. We got that much time to get to the Bakershop lets move! OOC: Kevin if you want to post during this event, feel free to do so